AliceWink
| place = 8/20 | alliances = | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 0 | days = 33 | exiled = 0 }} AliceWink is a contestant from Iao Valley. Survivor Alice was genuinely one of the most kindest players to ever play the game of Survivor. She started off on the Moana tribe, and sought out some allies right away in Maxie and Jay. Although Alice was seemingly on the outs at the start of the game, many never feared her and truly wanted to keep her in due to how nice she was. Her tribe went onto winning every challenge, causing Alice to never feel any danger. At the tribe swap, Alice got placed on a tribe with Jadyn, Emerald, Smiley, and Richmond. Alice, stuck with those she barely ever spoke to, soon found an in with Jadyn and Emerald. These three seemingly reigned a strong hold on the nuMoana tribe. Her entire tribe would never worry though, as they avoided every tribal council up until the merge. At the merge, Alice quickly began to strike conversations in the devils she knew. She made sure to stay close with Jadyn, and also began to build bonds with Tanner, Andy, Char, and Richmond. While Alice did not want Emerald to leave the first vote, she had no choice but to let Emerald go as she did not want to put herself in harms way. After Emerald became the first member of the jury, Alice then demonstrated some very strong social abilities when she joined the alliance of Tanner, Char, Richmond, Jadyn, and Andy. Alice was never a true physical competitor, but also never gave up when it came to competing in these challenges. After Jake was axed out of the game, Alice knew she needed to take out a strong player. With the assistance of Joaquin, Alice jumped sides and joined Jay, Joaquin, Lizzy, and Smiley. She went on to assist in the blindside of Andy, a front runner for the money. Alice's social skills as well as common logic for Jadyn allowed her to flip back to her old side, as she was attempting to keep both sides levelled for her safety. She attempted to take out Smiley and eventually succeeded, but the super idol caused Tanner to go home. At the next tribal council, Alice found herself on the unlucky side of things when she ended up drawing the black rock to go home. While Alice was never too loud and never was a big target for most, she truly had a fantastic game considering her starting position in the game. Alice built up strong social connections with many players throughout the game, and played a big role in taking out dominate players. Alice was an amazing player to host for, and was considered by some to be a dangerous threat for the endgame - as her kindness could've won her the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Iao Valley Contestants Category:Moana Tribe Category:Wailuku Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Survivor: Iao Valley